Humanidade
by Helena Menezes
Summary: Como ocorreu a transformação dentro de Rumpelstiltskin de fera para homem.
1. O Despertar

Quase três séculos se passaram desde que eu desistira da minha humanidade para salvar o meu filho e desde que eu abandonara o que restava dela – o amor que eu sentia por Baelfire – para manter o meu poder.

Algumas vezes, ao longo desses últimos séculos, algo me fazia recordar vagamente do que era sentir o coração jorrar sangue nas veias do meu corpo. Eram sempre lembranças fugazes, rapidamente esquecidas diante do meu grande objetivo, mas décadas já se passaram desde a última vez que me senti – ainda que brevemente – como um homem, e agora, quando estou tão próximo do meu objetivo, esse sentimento volta a me assombrar. A causa? Essa garota que eu consegui para colocar as coisas no meu castelo em ordem: Belle.

Eu podia ter escolhido uma pessoa da aldeia que fica nas proximidades do castelo, alguém que realmente quisesse fazer esse tipo de serviço. Mas eu queria ter certeza que seria uma pessoa que me odiasse, porque é muito mais fácil conviver diariamente com uma pessoa que te odeia.

Então, quando recebi um pedido de ajuda de uma pequena aldeia próxima à fronteira, onde a maior parte das batalhas contra os ogros nos últimos anos estava acontecendo, percebi que era uma oportunidade, pois sabia que Sir Maurice, o lorde protetor da aldeia em questão, possuía uma filha, Belle.

Eu ofereci usar meus poderes para ajudá-los em troca da jovem e, para minha surpresa, o lorde recusou. Percebi que o motivo da recusa não era o amor pela filha – embora com certeza ele a amasse –, era o orgulho. De todo modo, Belle passou por cima da decisão do pai e resolveu-me acompanhar, mas não por gostar de mim e querer a minha companhia – se fosse esse o caso, eu a teria recusado imediatamente –, ela foi comigo porque queria bancar a heroína.

Eu tentei tratá-la mal e, de fato, ela tem tido uma estadia bastante desconfortável, mas havia algo nela que me impedia de alcançar o ápice da minha crueldade. Nos primeiros dias, eu me aproximava para ordenar que ela fizesse serviços que eu sabia que a assustariam, mas, quando eu encarava seus olhos azuis, não conseguia enunciar a ordem.

Então, poucos dias atrás, houve o problema com aquele ladrão, Robin Hood. Eu o capturei tentando roubar uma varinha mágica da minha coleção e resolvi torturá-lo por alguns dias antes de matá-lo. Belle se apiedou dele e o soltou, o que teria sido razão para eu matá-la, mas novamente algo me impediu. _Ela faz bem o serviço e não quero ter o trabalho de achar outra pessoa, deixarei que veja as consequências de seus atos para que não os repita. _Aquilo era mentira, eu sabia disso, mas repeti isso dentro da minha cabeça muitas vezes e, posteriormente, disse a ela também.

Durante a nossa caçada ao ladrão, Belle tentou fazer com que eu voltasse atrás muitas vezes de muitas maneiras diferentes, mas eu não me recordo muito bem de todas as suas palavras porque três frases se destacaram nas minhas lembranças, sobrepujando todas as outras:

– _Acho que você não é tão mal quanto quer que os outros acreditem. Acho que, lá no fundo, há amor no seu coração. E por algo além de poder._

Suas palavras fizeram o meu coração acelerar, inundado de um sentimento com o qual eu tinha pouca familiaridade, a felicidade. Era como se o último resquício da minha humanidade, muito bem escondido dentro de mim, gritasse concordando com Belle.

Mas percebi que tivera sucesso em mostrar a ela que aquilo não me atingira ao dizer que a única coisa que eu valorizava mais que o poder eram as minhas coisas, pois ela me olhou com um misto de irritação e desprezo, dizendo:

– _Você é realmente tão tenebroso quanto dizem._

Eu fiquei simultaneamente contente e triste por tê-la convencido. Fiquei surpreso em constatar que, no mais íntimo do meu ser, eu desejava que ela tivesse insistido que havia amor em mim.

Percebi naquele momento que o meu envolvimento com Belle estava ficando muito perigoso. _Enquanto ela continuasse me odiando, não haverá problema, e ela continuará, porque não sou um homem,_ foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo naquele momento e repeti depois, quando o xerife de Nottingham a pediu para si e eu joguei fora uma oportunidade de abandoná-la.

Foi o que aconteceu depois que me mostrou que eu _precisava_ mandar Belle embora. Quando eu me senti mal ao ver que Robin Hood esperava um filho, ao perceber que quase deixara uma criança crescer sem pai, como o meu Baelfire. Foi um momento infeliz para o que resta do homem dentro de mim despertar: exatamente na frente da pessoa de quem eu mais deveria escondê-lo.

Bom, eu sempre soube que coincidências não existem, então, talvez, Belle tenha ajudado esse ser humano a aparecer. Isso, entretanto, criava novas perguntas. Por que essa jovem possuía tanto poder sobre mim? O que havia nela que me tornava tão sensível aos seus desejos?

De todo modo, mantê-la comigo se tornou uma loucura a partir daquele momento, a menos que decidisse abdicar de todos os meus planos para reencontrar o meu filho, porque, para concretizá-los, eu deveria permanecer simultaneamente frio e invulnerável. Eu precisava matá-la ou, pelo menos, mandá-la para longe.

Não me lembro muito bem porque não a matei naquele momento. Provavelmente teria matado, mas, de repente, ela estava perto demais e eu voltei a sentir o meu coração batendo contra o peito. Então, quando ela me abraçou, mesmo mandá-la embora se tornou algo muito duro.

_Eu vi a maldição sendo lançada, vi a filha de Snow White nos salvando. Essa jovem não tem o poder de modificar isso, portanto, tudo que preciso fazer é esperar, porque ou ela não é um empecilho, ou vai desaparecer de alguma forma da minha vida antes que a maldição seja lançada._

Desde aquele dia, tem-se tornado cada vez mais difícil deixá-la ir. Eu poderia pensar que a amo, mas eu já amei antes a minha esposa Milah e, depois, Cora, e sei o que está acontecendo comigo é muito diferente daquilo.

O que existiria nessa garota que me torna incapaz de matá-la ou, pior, faz ela capaz de me convencer a não matar um completo desconhecido? Eu preciso urgentemente descobrir. Ela pode vir a se tornar uma grande fraqueza, e se há algo que sei a respeito desse novo mundo para onde iremos, é que eu não poderei ter fraquezas.


	2. O Abrir dos Olhos

Eu bem sei que estou deixando Belle interferir demais nas minhas decisões, participar demais da minha vida. Também sei que, nesse momento, é de vital importância que nada esteja entre mim e meus planos para achar Bae. Não entendo como deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto.

Não vou negar, eu gosto de me sentir humano novamente, aprecio os momentos em que o meu coração tem coragem para reivindicar um lugar para si em minha vida, mesmo quando aos sussurros. Sei, entretanto, que momentos como esses podem custar o sucesso da missão da minha vida. Então, como pude deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

Eu me deito, toda noite, pensando que o dia seguinte _tem_ que ser aquele em que eu mandarei Belle embora – a ideia de matá-la é tão insuportável que eu já a descartei –, mas nem em sonhos ela me deixa em paz e, toda manhã, eu acordo com a certeza de não sou capaz.

Os dias transcorrem lentamente quando estou distante dela, embora as horas em que estamos juntos passem rapidamente. Belle tem conversado bastante comigo enquanto estamos juntos, perguntando-me a respeito de algum objeto que encontrou enquanto limpava a casa ou me contando sobre algum livro que ela esteja lendo. Eu não tento mais assustá-la – para ser sincero, tento omitir tudo em mim que possa fazê-la se afastar –, já desisti de me divertir com o seu sofrimento: ele só me causa um sofrimento igual ou mesmo maior.

Outro hábito que ela adquiriu foi o de me tocar. Às vezes, inesperadamente, ela segura a minha mão. Quando eu cheguei de uma visita à aldeia certa vez, limpou a poeira dos meus ombros. Quando retornei de uma rápida viagem que fui forçado a fazer para me encontrar com Regina, Belle me deu um rápido abraço de boas vindas.

Durante minhas visitas constantes à aldeia, eu sinto a ausência de Belle como um lembrete de que eu _preciso _dela em minha vida. Ela é tão constante em meus pensamentos que costumo levar pequenos presentes a ela da aldeia: alguma flor particularmente bela, bolos de diferentes sabores e, apenas uma vez, levei uma pintura retratando a paisagem de um reino longínquo, pois sabia que ela desejava ver o mundo e não podia – me esqueci subitamente de que eu era aquele que a impedia de realizar seu sonho. Belle sempre gosta dos meus presentes, ela sempre me dá um largo sorriso acompanhado de um educado agradecimento, e isso já é o bastante para que eu pense que o período distante dela valeu a pena.

A viagem para ver Regina ocorreu quase cinco meses depois de eu deixar o ladrão, Robin Hood, escapar com a varinha, quando já havia me acostumado à presença de Belle em minha vida. Eu imaginava que doeria estar longe dela por alguns dias, mas sabia que seria absolutamente necessário: Regina quereria se esconder como uma pessoa comum para tentar localizar Snow White e isso seria crucial para intensificar o ódio que ela sente. A rainha é uma tola, ela comete um erro após o outro, pois enxerga tudo através de um véu: o ódio que nutre por Snow White.

De todo modo, essa viagem me fez ver nitidamente o quanto eu apreciava a companhia de Belle. Posso dizer com muita convicção que foram três dos dias mais angustiantes de minha longa vida. Eu não podia deixar de passar cada segundo pensando nela, embora tentasse me ocupar com outros assuntos. No momento em que coloquei os pés dentro do meu castelo, ela me abraçou e eu tive que me conter para não abraçá-la também.

Acho que sou ainda mais tolo que Regina, pois minha cabeça está tão cheia de pensamentos sobre Belle que, quando a rainha veio ao meu castelo, na manhã de hoje, para que eu retirasse o encantamento que fazia com ela se parecesse com uma pessoa comum, deixei que descobrisse que eu tinha alguém em meu castelo. Espero sinceramente que ela não tenha notado o quanto aprecio a companhia de Belle.

Eu tentei desviar minha atenção da preocupação que estava sentindo fiando palha para transformá-la em ouro. Essa atividade sempre me tranquilizara, mas eu não consegui me concentrar: era – e ainda é – demasiado grande o medo de que Regina tivesse descoberto meu novo ponto fraco e eu precisassemandar Belle embora.

- _Por que você gira tanto isso?_

Encarei Belle e fiz uma brincadeira em resposta, o que provocou uma risada que me fez sentir meu coração dar um salto de felicidade, era – _é_ – como se eu tivesse vivido apenas para ouvi-lo. Fui incapaz de permanecer sentado, aquele sentimento que me inundava era – _é_ – excessivamente incômodo devido às perspectivas que ele evocava.

Foi quando percebi que Belle tentava com afinco afastar as cortinas para deixar o sol entrar na sala. Eu, que nunca senti muito apreço pelo sol, as havia pregado.

Após algumas tentativas, ela deu um forte puxão e as cortinas se soltaram; Belle caiu nos meus braços e tudo que eu precisei fazer foi segurá-la. Naquele momento, o mundo parou, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que ela estava em meus braços e que todo o meu corpo – não apenas meu coração – reagira àquela proximidade. A queda da cortina deve ter feito muito barulho, mas eu não escutei, porque, para mim, só havia eu e _ela_.

Demasiado rápido, ela me agradeceu e eu voltei à realidade, soltando-a. Ela me disse algo a respeito das cortinas depois, mas, embora tenha certeza que respondi algo, sequer me lembro da pergunta, pois estava – ainda estou – completamente tomado por um sentimento indescritível.

Voltei aos meus aposentos para pensar a respeito do que acontecera._ O que é esse sentimento? Isso se parece com o amor, mas eu já amei antes e sei que, embora semelhante, não é exatamente igual ao que eu sentia por Milah e Cora._ É algo completamente desprovido de interesses: eu não a desejava _para mim_, queria que ela me quisesse como seu e fosse feliz dessa forma.

E aqui estou, há quase três horas, caminhando pelos meus aposentos, tentando descobrir o que era – _é_ – o sentimento que me preencheu naquele momento. Eu anseio por sair daqui e observá-la limpando meu castelo, mas temo pelo que pode acontecer quando eu fizer isso. Não sei se tenho mais medo de expressar, mesmo que brevemente, os meus sentimentos ou de perder a cabeça e mandá-la embora apenas para depois me arrepender.

Não sei o que faço. Eu redijo isso em uma vã tentativa de entender o que está acontecendo e, enquanto tento me recordar de mais detalhes, eu continuo andando pelo quarto.

* * *

Meus olhos estavam tão fortemente fechados que demorei a perceber a natureza dos meus sentimentos…

Não! Eu _não_ posso escrevê-los nesse momento.


	3. O Espreguiçar

Então, como o lento abrir de olhos de alguém que se acostuma com a claridade, eu percebi o que estava acontecendo comigo e as coisas mudaram drasticamente.

Eu passei dois dias trancado em meus aposentos me recusando até mesmo a responder ao chamado dela após fazer aquela descoberta, tentando descobrir o que fazer.

A verdade é que isso resultou no conhecimento do _quanto _Belle é perigosa. Não é mais questão das pessoas a usarem para me atingir: um movimento errado, uma atitude impensada, e todos os meus planos e as minhas chances de me reencontrar com Baelfire acabarão.

Estou a apenas poucos anos de finalmente viajar para o Mundo Sem Magia, quando todos os meus inimigos estão atentos a mim, esperando um momento de fraqueza para me subjugar: esse é o momento em que _meu verdadeiro amor_ resolveu aparecer. No entanto, isso não aumentou apenas o meu medo, mas também a minha vontade de tê-la comigo, afinal, amor verdadeiro era algo que eu nunca imaginara sentir por ninguém.

Por fim, fui forçado a sair dos meus aposentos sem uma solução, pois meu corpo ainda tinha algo de humano e necessitava de comida. _Não há nenhuma evidência de que Belle sinta o mesmo por mim, _pensei comigo mesmo, _de fato, é impossível que uma moça tão jovem e bela ame um monstro com as mãos manchadas de sangue._

Belle ficou muito feliz ao ver-me exigindo que servisse algo para eu comer imediatamente. Ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me olhou diretamente nos olhos:

- _Fico feliz que esteja bem, Rumpelstiltskin. _

Eu me demorei alguns segundos olhando para aqueles olhos azuis dela. _É ela, é ela_, meu coração berrava – e eu finalmente entendia_._ Afastei-me, um pouco atordoado, esperei minha voz ficar firme e novamente exigi que me servisse algo para comer. Ela me olhou por algum tempo e sorriu, dizendo que arrumaria algo imediatamente.

Ficou claro que Belle reparou que havia algo me incomodando – e não apenas porque eu havia passado dois dias trancado me recusando a falar com ela, mas também porque eu não consigo mais esconder os meus sentimentos –, as longas conversas continuam, mas ela parece cada vez mais atenta às minhas respostas e minhas reações – que são muitas, pois o meu lado humano se rebelara por fim.

Hoje, pela manhã, ela estava especialmente alegre e com vontade de conversar. Tentou se aproximar de mim várias vezes, mas eu me afastei em todas elas – adquiri o hábito de não permitir o contato físico entre nós dois, em uma vã esperança que isso ajudasse a diminuir os meus sentimentos.

Ela me fez muitas perguntas pessoais, queria saber por que eu a levara para morar com ele – _essa _pergunta ela jáhavia feito – e mais a respeito da minha história, sobre o meu filho – _essa_ era novidade.

- _Você não é um monstro!_

Ela disse isso com tanta convicção que quase acreditei, mas Belle não me achar um monstro, embora me alegrasse, não mudava o fato de que havia usado e matado muitas pessoas para chegar ao Mundo Sem Magia e me encontrar com Baelfire. Tudo em vão se eu não conseguisse expulsá-la da minha vida.

Mas eu não estava pensando nisso naquele momento, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em _como _ela era capaz de se tornar mais sedutora a cada dia. Ela não me tocou naquele momento, mas seus olhares eram muito mais íntimos do que os breves toques dela, embora ambos fossem igualmente prazerosos de se observar e sentir.

Então, ouvimos o som de uma pessoa batendo na porta do castelo e, com um misto de alívio e decepção, eu fui atender. Era Gaston, antigo noivo de Belle. Ansioso para voltar para ela e continuar aquela maravilhosa conversa, eu sequer esperei que ele terminasse de falar: transformei-o em rosa.

Belle agradeceu e me deu um de seus maiores sorrisos quando lhe dei aquele presente, o que era um pouco engraçado. Enquanto arrumava um lugar para colocar sua rosa, Belle me contou que resolvera vir para o meu castelo porque fora a primeira oportunidade que tivera de ser uma heroína, coisa com a qual sempre sonhara.

Depois, quando ela se sentou na mesa, diante de mim, eu perguntei a respeito de Gaston – me repreendi seguidamente algumas vezes antes que ela respondesse, mas o dano estava feito e não havia como repará-lo – e Belle me disse que nunca o amara:

- _Sabe, para mim, o amor tem camadas. O amor é um mistério a ser desvendado. _

Ouvir Belle falar de amor enquanto olhava nos meus olhos causou em mim um sentimento estranho, simultaneamente bom e ruim: como se o meu coração tivesse parado de bater e todo o ar existente no planeta desaparecido misteriosamente. Depois, quando ela disse que nunca dera seu coração ao noivo, tudo voltou com uma força brutal: meu coração voltou a bater, dando vivas de felicidade: _ela não o ama, poderá me amar?_

Observei o olhar cruzar com o meu, tornando-se espantosamente sonhador, e algo em mim despertou, algo que beirava o reconhecimento: _eu já vi esse olhar antes em algum lugar_. Depois de poucos segundos, ela pareceu voltar à realidade e me perguntou novamente a respeito do meu filho. Aquilo me fez recordar de todas as razões pelas quais Belle deveria sair da minha vida e percebi que aquele era o momento mais propício: quando _ela _me fazia recordar. Eu não conseguiria mandá-la embora literalmente, ofereci-lhe então uma chance de fugir: pedi a ela que me trouxesse um pouco de palha da cidade próxima.

- _Você confia que eu voltarei? _– Ela perguntou com uma voz confusa.

- _Não, eu espero nunca mais te ver de novo._

Naquele momento, eu estava tomado por tantas emoções que não sei ao certo se menti ou falei a verdade. Parte de mim, a parte racional, realmente desejava ver Belle longe das minhas vistas, onde não teria mais qualquer poder sobre mim; outra parte, mais significativa do que eu gostaria, desejava vê-la de novo, desejava encontrar uma maneira de tê-la sem que isso prejudicasse meus planos para encontrar Bae.

Estou sentado no cômodo que eu usava para guardar os meus livros – um lugar que ela ficara muito encantada em conhecer, eu me lembrava. Alívio por não ter que lidar com um sentimento perigoso como o verdadeiro amor, felicidade por ter finalmente sido capaz de afastá-la: esses sentimentos existiam em meu coração, mas a tristeza pelo fato de que, provavelmente, nunca mais a veria, sobrepuja-os.

Um som vindo dos portões: _impossível, ela voltou! A menos que…_


	4. O Lento Bocejo

No dia em que ela me beijou e a maldição que me tornara _Dark One _quase me abandonou, a criatura dentro de mim quase foi vencida pelo ser humano. Eu _chorei _e quebrei muitas coisas valiosas, mas não consegui quebrar a xícara lascada de Belle, porque seria como se eu estivesse destruindo _tudo _junto.

_Tudo o quê? _– A criatura dentro de mim teimava em perguntar, enquanto eu segurava com força aquele objeto insignificante.

_Tudo! _– Dizia o ser humano muito confiante, embora a ausência de detalhes indicasse que ele não sabia exatamente como responder.

As trevas e a luz, a criatura e o ser humano, a adaga e Belle. Eu sabia que ambos não podiam estar lado a lado, deveria escolher apenas um.

_Talvez, ela possa compreender. Belle compreende o amor como ninguém, porque não compreenderá que devo manter o meu poder porque ele seria a chave para eu me encontrar com o meu filho amado._

Confiante, eu caminhei até as masmorras para libertá-la, para ter o que deveria ser a minha primeira conversa _realmente_ franca desde que Baelfire partira. Então, eu encarei a porta e me lembrei de meu filho, e me lembrei de que ela _poderia _não compreender.

_Não posso arriscar! Não devo arriscar! Ela é encantadora e bonita, mas também é muito jovem, pura e ingênua: poderá compreender meus objetivos, mas jamais entenderá os meios que usarei para alcançá-lo._

- _Rumpelstiltskin, deixe-me ajudá-lo._

Achei que havia ouvido aquilo dentro da minha cabeça, e já começara a me afastar quando ouvi a voz de novo, _gritando _o meu nome, e percebi que Belle me ouvira chegar. Como que para justificar a minha presença ali, transportei um pouco de chá para dentro da sala usando minha mágica e, em seguida, me afastei.

Uma das razões pelas quais eu não _conseguia _chegar a uma conclusão a respeito do que fazer sobre Belle era que eu não era capaz de passar meia hora sem pensar a respeito do beijo dela. Tenho certeza que não foi longo, mas me atingiu de modo muito peculiar – _aquele _era um beijo de amor verdadeiro, _aqueles _eram os sentimentos de Belle por mim. Algo mudou naquele momento, mas eu não senti o poder ser esvaindo, senti-o transbordando de dentro de mim e se transformando lentamente.

Quando meus pensamentos chegavam a esse ponto, o ser humano dentro de mim, exultante, afirmava que os meus poderes _não _desapareceriam por causa de um beijo de amor verdadeiro, eles cresceriam, ao que a criatura respondia que eu não _deveria _arriscar. Bons argumentos.

Eu a expulsei do meu castelo no dia seguinte. A criatura possuía os argumentos mais fortes, e era relativamente _fácil _desistir. A verdade é que amar Belle, estar apto a atingir as expectativas que ela possuía, transformar-me por ela: tudo isso me amedrontava, eu ainda era um covarde.

Eu não disse nada a ela, não falei sobre a necessidade de eu manter o meu poder para a minha busca por Baelfire, não mencionei que estava apavorado diante das expectativas que ela poderia possuir, diante da inocência e do amor dela. Deixei que pensasse que eu apenas não acreditava que ela me amava: era mais fácil!

- _Você é um covarde, Rumpelstiltskin, e não importa o quão grossa você faça a sua pele, isso não muda!_

Olhando nos olhos dela, eu soube o quanto a havia decepcionado. Talvez mesmo ela ainda não tivesse certeza do que esperava de mim, mas eu sabia que, independentemente de quais fossem, eu sempre a decepcionaria.

Por isso, eu a deixei ir e, mesmo tendo-se passado três semanas, ainda não tenho certeza se fiz certo ou errado.


	5. O Despertar Completo

Belle foi um dos dois grandes presentes que recebi de qualquer força superior que controle o universo e joguei fora. Ela se foi e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito.

Hoje é o primeiro dia desde a partida dela em que entro aqui, na biblioteca, o único lugar em todo o meu castelo que permanece exatamente como ela o deixou. Encontro alguns de seus pertences jogados pelo aposento e isso me enche com um sentimento que mistura ternura e tristeza e faz com que eu perceba o ser humano recém-despertado dentro de mim se mexer desconfortavelmente.

Ela se foi. Belle se foi,_ para sempre_. Morta. Não devido a um suicídio, como disse Regina, mas assassinada pela criatura que existe dentro de mim e pela covardia.

_Assim está melhor, _– diz a criatura; e eu sabia do que ela estava falando: agora não há mais ninguém entre mim e o meu objetivo.

Mas isso não é um consolo: _eu _matei uma das pessoas preciosas que haviam sido colocadas em minha vida para que eu visse a luz. _Eu a matei_ pelo mesmo motivo que deixei que Bae partisse: minha covardia. _Os mesmos erros, sempre os mesmos erros, _– esbraveja o ser humano dentro de mim, e eu sabia que concordava com ele.

De todo modo, a biblioteca é o lugar mais sujo e empoeirado do meu castelo. Observo que o chão e as janelas estão muito sujos, os livros estão empoeirados nas prateleiras e há folhas espalhadas por ali também – tanto em cima das prateleiras quanto dentro dos livros. Algumas fitas de Belle marcam certos livros, sua letra caprichada se encontra em alguma das folhas. _Espere!_

"_Rumpelstiltskin quer que todos – inclusive eu – pensem que ele é um monstro, mas agora já sei que, ainda que diferente, ele é um homem. _

_Ele acredita que eu não veja isso nele e tenta me assustar às vezes, mas – mesmo nas pouquíssimas vezes em que ele consegue fazer eu me esquecer de que eu conheço o ser humano dentro dele – meu medo não dura muito tempo._

_De todo modo, há algo mais perturbador que eu descobri – além da humanidade dele – nos últimos dias, eu adoro a companhia dele, adoro as nossas conversas ou os nossos silêncios. E amo ver o horror em seus olhos quando eu o toco, ver sua vulnerabilidade tão clara, vê-lo tão humano! _

_Algumas pessoas diriam que eu estou apaixonada por ele, mas isso não se parece com uma paixão: ele é meu amigo e companheiro, o meu senhor e o grande senhor das trevas. Não _posso _amá-lo. Não posso!_

_Não, isso não é verdade. Quando eu vejo o ser humano em seus olhos, tenho _certeza_, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, de que posso amá-lo!"_

Essas palavras estavam jogadas em um papel dentro de um livro. Eu acho que só o vi porque a primeira palavra no topo da página, meu nome escrito naquela letra que tanto dizia a respeito de Belle, me chamou a atenção.

Já procurei outras folhas e, como disse anteriormente, há outras coisas que Belle escreveu – coisas de seu dia-a-dia em meu castelo –, mas há apenas isso sobre mim. Já li esse texto algumas vezes, a maior parte delas me fez chorar de modo muito vergonhoso.

O homem dentro de mim, totalmente desperto, ainda está chorando, desconsolável. Não creio que seu choro findará em pouco tempo – tal qual o vazio em meu coração –, mas agora só me resta ignorá-lo e seguir com o meu plano. Belle está morta, não posso tê-la de volta, mas talvez eu ainda possa me encontrar com a outra pessoa que é dona do que resta do meu coração: Baelfire.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a Fanfiction. Por favor, deixem seus comentários; positivos ou negativos, todos são muito bem vindos. Abraços e até a próxima!


End file.
